when a stranger falls through the well
by aberration
Summary: One night, a girl falls through the well. in feudal Japan, she meets Sesshomaru. hmmm pleese R
1. chapter I

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the inu-yasha characters.  
  
What was the name of that place again? I wondered as I slipped the scrap of paper out of my pocket. "Sunset Shrine". Supposedly that's where my little brother Jin was playing with one of his friends. A wind picks up again, and I pull my jacket closer around me. I desperately want to get home, and curse my mother for making me come to pick him up. I pass a tree that looks very familiar, and I know I am lost. I sigh and continue aimlessly wandering. It's getting dark, and the streetlights turn on, illuminating a little building back from the sidewalk. It has a sign that says sunset shrine. If I weren't so exhausted from dance practice I would hop, skip and jump with joy. But instead I trudge inside, where the heater is on full blast and a little old man is leaning over something I sit down and wait for him to notice me. I'm starting to be able to feel my limbs again when he looks up and smiles at me. Creepy. "You must be Jin's older sister, Aki. We've heard a lot about you. practice?" I nod. He stands up and hands me a necklace that was laying on a nearby table. "Have this. Said to bring adventure to whoever possesses it." I wasn't a fan of good luck charms, but this was beautiful. A shard of something, maybe pearl, that shimmered. I put it on. "You're still in your school uniform, why so late? Haven't you been home yet?" I wish he would stop asking questions, but I answer him anyway- "I just came from dance practice, and I left a change of clothes at home." he nods, then before I can ask him a question, he answers it for me. "The boys are outside, playing hide-n-go seek." I thank him. And leave a bit warmer, but definitely more confused, than when I entered.  
  
Outrside I hear the laughter of kids, so I head in that direction. the sound leads me to an old building before it mysteriously stops. I figure Jin and his friend must of seen me coming, so they're hiding from me. I go into the building, and it takes a while for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. it's a pretty small room, with something big and square in the middle. it looks like a table. I'm walking torwards the table to see if they're hiding behind it when I trip and stumble on something. I look at what it is, a pair of toy handcuffs. Stupid boys can't even clean up their messes. I them in my pocket to give to the boys later. I hear some rustling from behind the 


	2. chapter II

I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter, so here it is. I don't own any of the characters from Inu-yasha. I have just borrowed them and put them in a story of my imagination.  
  
Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Please review. Thanx to potterfan89 for editing and help. Thanx for reading. Have fun.  
  
I blinked. My head was throbbing. Where the hell was I? Then it all flashed back; the necklace, the well, and the fall. I looked up. Shit. The top of the well looked so far away. Might as well try climbing up. I didn't like heights, but I would have to ignore that and just climb. I started to climb up, but something on the ground got my attention. Eager for a delay in having to climb up, I went and looked at it. It was a stain, blackish in color. When I touched it, it was sticky. HOLY SHIT! It was blood. But who's? That's when I noticed my clothes. They were covered in blood. My hand was trembling as I reached up to touch my head. My hair was matted and sticky with blood. I felt like vomiting. Then I remembered I was in that building. "Jin, Sota! Help me out of here!" I yelled up the well. But only my echo answered back. A butterfly flew down and rested halfway down the well. I was filled with an urge to touch it. Ignoring my throbbing head, I started to climb. The butterfly was the only thing I paid attention to. The higher it flew, the higher I climbed. When I reached the top, I fell onto the grass. Grass? This was not where I started. What happened to the building? I'm in a forest. Not the city. WHAT HAPPENED?!! Shit, shit shit shit. Where was I? What happened? What happened? What happened? My head felt like it was splitting open. My breathing was becoming short. I felt like I was going to hyperventilate. The butterfly came back, and landed on my nose. "What happened?" I asked it before going unconscious. 


	3. chapter III

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from inu-yasha.  
  
Someone was poking me in the butt. "Jin, stop it. I don't wanna go to school." I turned over and hit a rock. What was a rock doing in my bed? I opened my eyes and found I wasn't in my bed. I was sprawled in the grass, and a little frog-man was staring at me, holding a stick. The frog man spoke, "Sir, she's waking." I looked around to see who he was talking to, but no one was there. Then a sword poked me in the back. "Get up" said the cold voice. I did as I was told. The voice ordered me, "what's your name, and what are you doing here?" Should I give him a fake name? "Aki, and I don't know. Where is Here?" the voice didn't answer me, just pushed me forward. I guess I'm supposed to start walking. Maybe I should try to make conversation with my kidnapper. "Who are you? What are you going to do with me?" not the best questions, but better than silence. "You have something I want." What was that? I didn't have any money. The frog man went ahead of us, and came back. He spoke to the voice behind me. "Sir, there's a hut off to the left some. It has stuff inside." "We will stop there. Get the girl different clothes." There was a hint of disgust in his voice. I spun around. "What's wrong with my cl-!?" in front of me stood a beautiful guy, with long silverish hair. He was wearing a big fur over his shoulder, with a kimono. Very old-fashioned clothes. If I was in any other situation I would be swooning. He thrust the sword at me. "Get walking". I stumbled, then blushed that I had been so clumsy. "If you want to know why I'm covered in blood, I fell down a well and hit my head." I felt like I had to explain. Get this all off my chest, maybe he would help. On second thought, he probably wouldn't. But it was nice to get this off my chest anyway. "I was coming home from dance practice, and I had to get my brother. He was playing with one of my friends. I was looking for them, and then I fell through some well. When I came out of it, I was here. Here is not where I started. Then I blacked out. When I came to, you guys were here." What a relief. The man continued walking. He ignored me the whole time! Oh well. But the frog man, I hadn't noticed him before, but he had been listening the whole time. He gave me a look of pity and was going to say something when we came upon the hut. It looked like something from the feudal era. The man went inside. "What's he getting?" I asked the frog man. "We need food. And you need an outfit less... weird." "What was wrong with my outfit?! I'd say you guys are wearing the weirder outfits. Old kimonos. Hah" he looked at me funny. "What do you mean old? These are what every one wears." Huh? "No, people haven't worn kimonos for hundreds of years. Only for special celebrations." He looked at me funny again. "Jaken, take this" said the man. He threw a robe at me. "Put this on." "Here?" I was not changing in front of him. "There's a stream behind the hut. Clean yourself up." He went back to help Jaken. Finally I knew one of their names. Now what was the other's? In the stream I washed my head. Icy coldness rushed around my head, making me dizzy, but feeling so good at the same time. I washed my shirt until the stains were just pink. I put the wet shirt on under my robe. The things that were in my pocket, the handcuffs, the slips of paper, and the necklace, were laying on a rock nearby, so I stated putting them back in my pocket. "What's in your pockets?" the familiar unemotional voice called out to me. I jumped. How long had he been there? He asked me again, this time annoyed. "What's in your pockets?" I pulled out the handcuffs and handed them to him. "What are these?" he looked at them with interest. How could he not know what handcuffs are? This place was weird. He was messing around with them.-Click- he had a surprised look on his face, or maybe I imagined it, because it was replaced with anger. What a dumbass. Couldn't even get out of a cheap pair of handcuffs. Hah. I stifled a laugh. Everyone should know how to get out of handcuffs. One of life's important things to know. "Have you tried to press the button and slide your hand out?" he tried that, but to no avail. He was so stupid. "I don't really know how to explain it. You kinda have to do it yourself." I grabbed the other cuff and snapped it on my wrist. I hadn't done this in a while, but it wasn't very hard. Unless you were really stupid, like someone I knew. I kept on wiggling the button, but nothing happened. The man realized it at about the same time as I did. "Stupid human." He muttered as he walked away, dragging me with him. It was hopeless. We were stuck. 


End file.
